


The Wing Masseuse

by thetrainduck



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, thisisawfulsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrainduck/pseuds/thetrainduck
Summary: Azriel, the great shadow singer, has an Illyrian female in his apartment... what will happen when Loraina meets the rest of the Inner Circle?This is based after acowar and acofas, its just a little side story of the Inner Circles adventure making a new friend.
Relationships: Azriel & Cassian (ACoTaR), Azriel & Morrigan (ACoTaR), Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre/Rhysand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. The Illyrian Camp

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda awful but we're gonna roll with it

##### A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Azriel's mind ached from dealing with the camp lord, they were one of the worst supporters that females shouldn't be allowed to train. He leaned against a pole supporting the tent and glared at him, the male was lounging on a chair on the other side of the tent not giving a care in the world. "So," he began to speak again, hoping to have one last go at convincing the prick in front of him to give the females of this large camp a chance, "the females can be just as strong as your male warriors, and wouldn't you want them to be able to defend themselves?"

"The males are perfectly capable of protecting them, they just need to cook and clean, we don't need more warriors." Azriel tried to suppress a growl rising in his throat as he replied.

"The males," he said, putting emphasis on the word, "have no more right to training than the females." Azriel let a slight hiss into his words. "The High Lord himself is supporting this initiative, you would do well to listen to his orders."

"If the High Lord wants our continued support he will need to respect our ways," the camp lord retorted, "we do not need his new-fangled ideas of training females, who else is to welcome the males home from battle, with clean quarters and good food?"

"They can continue to do so, after training", Azriel was exasperated after hours of this back and forth, the camp lord was not even trying to compromise on the training. "If you refuse to obey our High Lord," his lips curled into a snarl at the last 2 words "then he will be forced to visit you himself." 

The camp lord merely snorted and told Azriel that if the High Lord wanted to discuss females training, as if the notion was ridiculous then the High Lord was welcome to visit his camp. The shadow singer stepped away from the place he was leaning and informed the camp lord that Rhysand would be visiting him soon, and left the tent, stepping out into the fresh air. He stepped into a clearing in the tents where no one was, one of the few areas in a busy Illyrian camp where there was peace. 

A headache started to thrum and he stretched his wings out, after hours having them tucked into his back standing in the tent there was an ache in them. He ran a scarred hand through his dark hair and let out a sigh. He prepared to shadow travel back to his apartment, glad that he had restocked his liquor cabinet the day before. He felt a slight touch on the edge of his wing, but in the cramped Illyrian camp he simply dismissed it was touching a tent flap and vanished into the shadows.

He snapped his wings shut as he arrived from the shadows in his cosy apartment in Velaris, and made a beeline for the oak liquor cabinet standing in the corner of the living room. Just as he reached for the varnished door he heard a slight, unmistakable ruffle of wings that were not his own, the spymaster spun around, hand flying to Truth-Teller hanging by his side to see an Illyrian female, standing shaking in the middle of the room.

With one flick of his eyes, he assessed who was now in his apartment, his shadows hissed in his ear. Who is she? What is it? How did she get here? How did you miss it? You've brought a stranger here? Well he could answer some of those questions, the female had brown eyes with slivers of dark green through them, the same as her delicate wings which where the dark colour of all Illyrian wings, but with a definite hint of green. Her long hair was nearly black, and was matted and dirty, her clothes weren't much better. They were stained with mud and some splatters of blood and there were many tears in them, he doubted they helped her at all to stay warm in the freezing Night Court Mountains. His eyes snapped to hers as she spoke.

"Hello," her voice was quiet and she bowed slightly to him, he saw the tension throughout her body. Fear. However the shadow singer was tired, so he merely snarled "Why are you here?". The moment he saw someone in his apartment he knew that she had been the touch on his wing, to be traveled out of the camp, he didn't blame the female, he had seen the treatment of females there but he was too exhausted and his head was pounding too much to care. She flinched slightly at his harsh words and murmurs, words that may have been too quiet for anyone else but a shadow singer to hear. "My father still clips wings, and I have just started my first bleed. I love to fly and therefore I had to flee." Azriel's nostrils flared as he scented the air. Truth. She was speaking truth, he dismissed the thought from his brain. Why wouldn't she be telling the truth? He had seen the horrors of that camp. "And you trust me enough that you think I won't just return you to your father?" He regretted saying it as he felt her fear rise in her throat.

"Please do not return me to my father," was all she said.

"And why should I not return you?"

"What Illyrian could pass up a wing massage?" her eyes glanced up from her bowed head, a slight sparkle entering them. The offer danced in the air between them but Azriel didn't even blink and started to walk towards the front door of his apartment, a hand wreathed in shadows reaching for the door. He felt the female's spirit collapse in desperation and heard her drop to her knees on the oak wood floor. "I will do anything to never to return to that camp..." he turned his head and stared at her kneeling on the floor. She ran her tongue over her dried lips, and made eye contact with the shadowed male standing by the door. Her eyes glittered with meaning and suggestion but he just flung the front door open. He watched the confusion appear on her face and thought back with hate to the Illyrians he shunned from his heritage. This female had assumed that because he was an Illyrian male by blood, he would accept her offer and blackmail her to do things for him, to him. Rage flashed through him at the thought but he just gestured with a hand towards the door.

She got to her feet and stumbled towards him and the door, she stopped just before the door, right next to him he spoke again. "What's your name?" he forced his tone to sound bored, better bored than threatening.

"Loraina." Her voice was shaky as she stepped out of his apartment.

"Welcome to Velaris, enjoy the city Loraina." Before he shut the door behind her, he didn't slam the door, but somehow the sound rattled through her bones and she took her first look at the city. She surveyed the huge city, the buildings stretching out for miles around her, the River Sidra flowing throughout the city. She loosed a sigh, trying to gather her thoughts on what to do now. She hadn't made a plan, she had been on her way back from filling her water pail when she had discovered she had started her first bleed, and fear had lashed through her.

She couldn't lose her wings, her flight, the only thing she loved in the world. So she had left the pail and stumbled through the tents, coming upon the clearing where the strange shadow singer, had been stretching his wings wide. Without even thinking, she had reached for the edge of his wing and been whisked away in shadows, to the strange apartment with the male who had not even looked at her for more than a glance, before flinging open the door and instructing her to leave. It was mid-afternoon, plenty of time to find a place to sleep for the night and attempt to find her bearings as well as make a plan. What in the world was she going to do.

Azriel rubbed his temples and leaned his forehead on the door, he still had things to do this afternoon. His duties as Rhy's spymaster had him busy most days and he barely found time to be alone. He had moved into his own apartment just for the chance for silence even just for a few moments in the evening. He mentally went through his list of things to do and concluded that he still had time for a quick drink before heading to report the events at the Illyrian camp, he could mix some of Elain's powder into it as well. Although that was nearly depleted already, he reminded himself that he had promised to help her with the garden soon, although it would be time taken from his few free afternoons and mornings he didn't mind spending it in her companionable silence in the gardens she tended to so lovingly.

He blinked the thoughts away and made himself a drink, mixing in the powder with a small upward curve of his lips. He flopped down into a chair and drank slowly, surrounding himself with some shadows like a cocoon as he allowed himself a few moments of peace.

Azriel decided to fly home from the townhouse, for the chance to stretch his wings. Dinner with the Inner Circle had been quiet, they had discussed happenings in Velaris and Azriel had mentioned the female, Loraina, to no one, after all there wasn't much point, she was safe in city and there were plenty of charities and organisations to help her. He was angry at how she was treated but there were hundreds like her in the Illyrian camps and he had things to do. His apartments entry-way appeared in his line of sight and he spotted a shadow on the steps, a shadow with wings.

He landed gracefully on the stone behind her, eyes fixed on her back. She had a crate next to her filled with some items, from a charity he supposed. She turned to him, now she was wrapped in a warm cloak and had proper shoes, probably the first in her life. He raised his brows slightly and asked, "Yes?"

"Hello again," she bowed her head and he wanted to growl at her that he was not worthy of being bowed to, that he was a mess who didn't deserve anything from anyone, but that was a topic for another day. Something that no one knew. He was startled from his thoughts by her voice again, but centuries of training had him merely blink at her as she said, "As you know I am new to the city," she gulped and continued, "I noticed you did not have a housekeeper and I came to offer my services." She lowered her eyes and waited for him to respond, Azriel heard her heart beat start to race. "Why?" was all he said, as always he was a male of few words.

"It's the only thing I know how to do," she stated simply. He considered her offer, Nuala and Cerridwen usually helped him with the maintenance of his apartment but with the townhouse being full of people they were busy there, maybe they would appreciate having less to do. He didn't really want much to do with Loraina, but he saw the desperation in her eyes.

"There is a spare room you can sleep in." Her eyes snapped up to look at him, and he saw shock that he was accepting her.

"Thank you.. sir?" she queried the title.

"Just call me Azriel, because that's my name," he attempted humour, hoping to calm her nerves which he could nearly smell with his heightened Fae senses. He opened the door and waved her inside the same way he had waved her out that morning. She stepped inside ahead of him and he followed her silently, hoping he didn't regret it.


	2. The Female in His Apartment

_Three Months Later_

The shadow singer leaned back into the couch, wings hanging over the back of the chair, arms draped along the top of the backing. Loraina was lounging beside him, just inches away from his thigh, as she lay on her front, flicking through a book of pictures, pictures of many types of wings, of Fae species, and information on the differences of the seven courts of Prythian. He spoke, his voice deep and rough in the early morning, "Are you planning on moving?"

"It doesn't hurt to look at life in the other courts," she responded, her voice sweet like honey. 

"You know that's not what I meant," he let out a low chuckle, a rare occasion he allowed himself to show this much emotion around anyone, sometimes he would even suppress himself around the Inner Circle. She rolled her eyes at him, flicking to the next page dramatically and letting out a long sigh. Her eyes roamed over the image that now lay in front of her, depicting the Spring Court. Her eyes sparkled as she took in the fields of blossoming flowers, colour filled the rolling grass fields, the rippling surface of a large lake resting in the middle of the page. 

He tensed as he spied the place where Feyre, his High Lady had suffered for so long, where she had been trapped with Tamlin, she had trusted him and he had betrayed her, locked her up in his manor and tried to turn her into a perfect lady. He must have shown it in his face or body, because she glanced up at him from where her head rested on her hand. Care and understanding glittered in her eyes, understanding for his love of his High Lady, Feyre who had given everything, and Tamlin had given her nothing. 

Loraina reached out and comfortingly squeezed Azriel's thigh, although he was just in his undershorts, the touch was nothing that made him uncomfortable. It was the touch of a friend, one who wanted to let him know he was not alone and after years alone in the dark, living in terror, he relished just having someone who cared enough to reach out to him in that moment. He was so barely clothed due to the apartments warm temperature, and he didn't think he was due to go anywhere until later, he was meeting with his family mid-morning for training and in the meantime he was content to spend some time in the quiet companionship of the Illyrian female who he had spent more hours with than he cared to admit. 

She wasn't expecting anything from him, not expecting darkness and shadow, not caring when he flitted between moods of stone-faced and uncaring to joking and laughter. When he just wanted to don the mask of quiet unrelenting neutrality she didn't push him, didn't try to get him to show emotion, didn't ask him to speak. When he was in a mood like that she simply went about cleaning, reading and cooking. However when she never made him feel like he had to stay like that, she never acted surprised when he made a joke, when he let his sense of humour shine through his shadows. All she did in those moments was laugh, as if it was nothing, he longed for her ease, how casually she could turn her moods to match his.

His eyes met her own dark ones, his hazel eyes gleaming with gratefulness and she merely smiled at him, moved her hand from her thigh, and kept gazing at the book as she spoke in answer to his question minutes before. "I'll move to get dressed properly before I go shopping, unless you want me to go out like this," she gestured at her loose robe, barely covering her lithe body, she felt as comfortable around him as he felt around her. She had never been modest, but she hadn't wanted to make him uncomfortable when she had first arrived so she had never left her room without being dressed properly, that had lasted about 4 days. He smiled faintly at the memory of the first time she had emerged from her room, hair round her shoulders, just a black robe round her and she merely shrugged at him, before she started to make them breakfast. Ever since the two of them had relaxed, because it didn't matter as to how they saw each other, Azriel wasn't worried she would speak about his hidden side to anyone, she never even said she was living in his apartment. If anyone asked her she simply said she was working as a housekeeper in the city. They could live their secret little lives, and he strangely enjoyed sharing a living space with someone else. 

They had just settled into their comfortable silence when the sound of the harsh knock rang through the apartment. "Azriel," a voice sung, Cassian, "I've found you!" he stretched out the last syllable. "Rhys sent me to fetch you for family breakfast."

The shadow master almost hissed aloud as he stood up abruptly from the couch, and reached for his trousers, there would be no end to Cassian's teasing if he found him in his undershorts, alone in his apartment with attractive female. He hadn't been told about a family breakfast, but he knew his brother had been desperate to find out where he lived ever since he moved. He was just pulling his trousers up to his waist, and buckling his belt when the door burst open with a howl of glee from his bastard brother. "You can't escape me, you should know better!" A beam spread on his face as he took his first look at the apartment, his calculating brain taking in the room.

There was open living space, a small varnished oak kitchen with a small table which could fit about 4 but only had seats for 2 in a small space that had been deigned as a dining area. The liquor cabinet was close enough to the table Cassian could guess his friend spent a lot of time sitting on one of the stools, perfect for wings, drinking lots to forgot the nonsense he had to put up with from the Inner Circle. The living area was large enough to be comfortable, 2 couches at right angles surrounding a low table on a cobalt rug matching Azriel's siphons. A corridor was nearly hidden leading what he could only assume was a bathroom and a couple of bedrooms. 

The walls were also of a deep blue colour, and navy blankets were draped over the chairs and the 2 couches along with a few cushions scattered over them, a dent still where Azriel had been resting. Paintings of Velaris, intimate touches of paint upon canvases of darkness, with silhouettes of wings and Night Court Mountains appearing as a theme throughout the paintings. 

However he took this all in with a sweep of his eyes, before they came to rest on his shirtless brother, wings midway between out and in, his scarred hands swift as he buckled the belt and reacher for Truth-Teller, and to the gorgeous Illyrian female sprawled on the same couch Azriel had just vacated.

"Well, well brother dear, looks like you've got some secrets." Cassian felt a smirk growing on his face as he continued to stare at the spymaster and his companion, delight was the only word to describe what he felt as he took in the scene, oh what a lovely little scene, he could indeed work with this. The female glanced up at him front where she lay on her front, propped up on her forearms, and cocked her head at him. "I can do you next if you want, I have the best prices in Velaris" She said it as a statement, like she had been expecting him to visit and was not at all phased. Cassian's eyes shone with glee as he stared at her with joy, so much to tease Azriel about. 

He had thought finally seeing the place his brother snuck off to each night would be enough to entertain him for a while, and it was indeed lovely to finally know what and where it was, but finding his brother with a good-looking female? Even better.

However he did not have time to speak, to reply with humour or even just to laugh at the situation he had found his friend in, before shadows leapt for him, he heard the door shut and Azriel shadow travelled them to the kerb outside the townhouse. The army general let out a cackle of glee, "A prostitute Azriel? You paid her? Who would have thought!"

His brother just wrapped his shadows tightly around him and started to walk up the steps to enter the townhouse. "You could pick up at least 5 females in any bar in this city, and you pay someone?" he laughed again. "What secret desires do you have that you have to pay someone to stay quiet?" His mind raced with thoughts, oh how he would make Azriel squirm! 

"And an Illyrian?" he exclaimed.

"Shut it Cassian," was all the spymaster said as he entered the townhouse, but Cassian had no such plans and let out a wicked chuckle as he passed through the doorway.


	3. The Teasing

Azriel already knew today was not going to be a good day, not now that Cassian knew about Loraina, no, today would not be a good one. His hazel eyes flitted round the living room of the townhouse, assessing, as always. He spotted nothing out of ordinary, his shadows whispering to him that everything was safe. They told him that Elain, Mor, Feyre and Rhysand were the only ones in the house, along with Cassian who strutted into the elegant house behind him. A cat who got cheese.

"I mean _really_ Azriel," his loud voice broke through the peace of the house, excitement rising in it at what he was about to proclaim to everyone in the building, "I didn't think you were one to keep secrets." He paused dramatically, "Oh wait... never mind."

"Who's been keeping secrets?" Rhys appeared, travelling down the stairs.

"Why our Spymaster has, and very, very naughty ones at that!" Cassian smirked at Azriel, a glint in his eye as he announced to the house. "He's forgotten his manners, he didn't even invite her to breakfast! I would have thought, with her having the best prices in Velaris, you could have treated her to a meal?" he shot a look at the shadow singer, raising an eyebrow and tutting. "She must be hungry, it's not like there was much for her to fill herself with at your place." 

Cassian knew he had succeeded with his taunt as Azriel let out a snarl. Rhysand interrupted before he could speak, "Why have you been hiding your pet from us brother? Could you not trust her in our sensual presences?"

"What's this I hear about Rhy's sensual presence?" Feyre's voice swept through the house as she appeared at the top of the stairs. Rhysand purred in delight, "Why I was asking Azriel if the reason he didn't invite his guest to breakfast is because he couldn't trust her to ignore the buffet!" He winked at Cassian, amusement gleaming in his violet eyes.

"Surely there are more important, interesting things to discuss than Loraina." The spymasters voice was sharp, a hint of the previous snarl edging his words. 

"Oh Loraina? How fancy! Classy!"

"You've always loved long names Az, why am I surprised?" Rhysand was almost as delighted as Cassian.

"I bet _Loraina,_ just rolls off the tongue when you're tangling in the sheets. Maybe I can have a go sometime and see if it does!"

This time, Azriel just growled. He stalked through to the kitchen hoping that Elain's proximity during breakfast would stop them from making rowdier jokes, that before Under the Mountain and Feyre, both Rhys and Cassian would be joining in with. He wasn't even fucking her, but yes, he did feel a closeness to her. He felt like he should protect her, he couldn't let them talk about her like they were, even if the only reason they did was for his reaction. He knew that he would not be able to ignore them, because _one more word_ from Cassian, would have his blood boiling.

So Azriel kept his pace steady and even and he nodded in greeting at Mor and Elain, before moving to fill a plate with enough breakfast to fuel him through the horrors his brothers were to make him endure today. And Mor... had heard everything. He hoped she would understand, that she wouldn't think he was paying a female to share his bed, he would never dream of the idea, especially not with Loraina, who it had taken a while to get to trust that he did not want her body. Once she had realised that, she had blossomed in his flat, her personality and kindness more than he thought could fit in the set of rooms that was his abode.

He slid into a chair next to Mor, Elain on her other side and watched warily as Feyre, Rhys and Cassian settled themselves at the table. The spymaster hoped he would be able to sit quietly and be ignored, prayed that they would find something to talk about more interesting than the female, currently making herself breakfast in his silent apartment, in that damn robe that made his bastard brother's eyes sparkle, at the suggestion of why they were both half-naked. However Azriel knew that it was not going to happen, and Cassian barely managed to sit down before speaking again, the moment he opened his mouth the shadow singer calmed himself and tried to settle his blood.

"So who is this Loraina?" his voice was a suggestive purr, that could have put Rhy's to shame. Azriel paused, giving himself a few seconds to think, but before he could speak, Elain surprised them all, by saying, "Would you like a drink Az?"

"He'll need a fucking drink by the time Cassian is done." It was Mor, eyes narrowing slightly at the red siphoned Illyrian warrior opposite her at the table. Elain got up from her seat, and made her way to the cabinet, collecting a glass. "So...." Cassian pried, "the gorgeous Illyrian female I found you next to this morning?"

"Illyrian?" Rhys cut in, "I didn't know there were any Illyrians in Velaris," he paused, a slight confusion masking his face for a moment, "at least not female..." The High Lord angled his head and smiled at Azriel, his dark hair casting a shadow over his face as he grinned at his friend.

"How did you find my apartment." It was a question and a statement at the same time, but Cassian, always enchanted by his own voice, decided he would answer the half-question, half-statement. "The High Lord knows where everyone in the city lives, and when we realised you didn't know about family breakfast today, I offered to go and fetch you." Cassian shrugged innocently and explained, "I just wanted to stretch my wings."

Elain floated over the wooden planks to him, her feet light on the floor as she handed him the glass and offering him a sympathetic smile before returning to her own seat, to quietly continue eating. "Good thing I came to fetch you, otherwise we never would have found out about your little friend!"

"Why did you not invite her to breakfast Az?" Mor finally spoke, turning her gaze on him, he wanted to flinch. She didn't think he had had a random Fae female over, just to fuck for the night. She didn't believe he would do something like that, and she was right. She was confused as to why he would abandon someone close enough to be in his apartment and not invite her to join him to breakfast. It wasn't really something that went with his personality, but he had panicked, he didn't want to subject Loraina to what he was due to suffer from Cassian. Rhys maybe would have had the decency to not say anything when she was in the room, or within earshot. But from how Cassian had spoke to Feyre when Rhys and her had been courting. No, the shadow singer did not want to put her through that.

He blinked at Mor, hurt wrestled within him, he never wanted her to think of him in that way, that he would leave a female in his apartment when he was 'done' with her. Loraina was different, and he couldn't explain that she lived there, so it was more of him going out to eat with friends. He couldn't tell them that for how Cassian and Rhys would react to her living with him, even more mocking.

"She's not a morning person." Was all he said, his voice no longer rough.

"Or had you already tired her out?" Cassian drawled, wiggling his eyebrows at the spymaster. Elain choked delicately on her water, and she set it down on the table, a blush rising to her cheeks. Azriel just stared at his plate, fork in his hand, wishing he could disappear. Feyre finally gave Cassian a look. _Watch it._

"Is no one wanting to know what happened? What I saw?" He spoke the last words suggestively, like he had caught them in the middle of fucking, when really he had just found Azriel trying to have a quick nap and Loraina reading a book.

"I didn't think you needed any encouragement to tell us Cassian," Mor remarked, "you can barely keep your mouth shut even when you don't have a story to tell."

"What a lovely sense of humour at this time in the morning Morrigan!" The Illyrian warrior beamed at his blonde haired friend, "I would be honoured to tell you the story!" Mor snorted with amusement and went back to eating as Cassian began his tale, woven with his wicked suggestions of what he thought they have had been up to before he arrived.

"Why I made my way along to the address Rhys had given me, expecting to find some silent place, far away from everyone, just how our spymaster likes it! So imagine my surprise when I saw a lovely flat with a view out onto the city! I landed on the doorstep and knocked, because you know I like to be polite," Feyre huffed with amusement.

"As _if_!"

Cassian feigned hurt and continued, "I didn't hear a response when I knocked, so in worry for our precious shadow singer, I burst the door open! To find him _frantically,_ " he waved a hand in emphasis, "buckling his belt and hauling his trousers up!" Elain shifted uncomfortably, and Rhys just chuckled. "And right where he had been sitting, and had left a lovely indent of your ass, I may be your brother Azriel but I have to say it was flattering, maybe even one of your best features!" Azriel glared at Cassian, slighting his eyes just enough that convey his message but his brother just laughed and shook his head and continued. "But right next to where you had been sat, was a female lying on her front, facing you with wicked intent in her eyes, I was almost worried she was trying to harm you with that look but you seemed okay from what I could see." Again, a snort of laughter and Feyre exclaimed.

"I somehow think our little spymaster would have managed in that situation Cassian."

"That would be quite an unusual situation to be trapped in if what you're implying is true my brother." Rhysand gave him a look, raising his eyebrows and turning his head with a smirk, ever-growing, appearing on his tanned face.

"Why indeed, and I was eager to help my other brother get out of it!"

"What a hero you are Cassian," Mor's voice dripped with humour and sarcasm.

"And while my little bro was struggling to dress I assessed the threat! And what did she say you ask? What did this wicked little thing lounging on his couch say to me? The great army general?" He built his story up, fully intending to have a great moment of spilling the most intricate details of his encounter.

"Fuck off."

Heads whipped round, to look at Azriel, who had spoken. He splayed his hands out and shrugged, repeating, "She said to fuck off." 

Roaring laughter filled the room as Cassian's howls were joined by Rhysand, Mor and Feyre. Elain gave Azriel a small smile, and took a deep drink of water as an excuse not to be laughing. He blinked warmly at her and forked some more food into his mouth as the laughter died.

"That is not quite how I recall the story brother, as I remember what she said was _'I can do you next if you want, I have the best prices in Velaris'._ That confused me, but it was obvious enough to me what they had been up to, she was dressed only in a black robe, it was plain as day."

Azriel narrowed his hazel eyes at him again, warning him now that he was on thin fucking ice.

"So how good _are_ her prices Azriel?"

The silence that followed sounded even more hollow after the laughter just a few moments before. Azriel _really, really_ wanted to vanish into the shadows at that moment, but he couldn't. That was the cowards out. And he was many things, but he was no longer a coward.

"Why don't you ask her yourself Cassian, as you seem _so_ interested," Mor. As always, rescuing him from being uncomfortable, and he was so so grateful for her. Azriel was tired of the talk. He didn't feel like hearing anything else about Loraina for a while.

"Good idea," his brother smiled broadly at him, "invite her to dinner here tonight, we were going to gather anyway!"

"It would be lovely to meet her Azriel," Mor's voice was quiet, a request for him to relax, they were not his enemies, it had all be jokes. He paused in the quiet moment, pondering.

"I was planning to try a new recipe tonight, it would be lovely to have more people to sample it on," Elain gave him another small, encouraging smile. She was so kind, she wanted to ease this awkward moment for him and she had done it perfectly.

"I'll ask her if she wishes to join us for dinner." Azriel said, and swore himself to silence, hoping Cassian would move on now he was going to meet her. He was right of course, the spymaster knew his friend well.

The shadow singer managed to stay out of conversation for the rest of the breakfast. Cassian had moved onto bullying Feyre, and he noticed Rhysand gently squeezing her knee under the table, silently supporting. 

"Azriel and I will join you in the training ring soon, we just have work to discuss." Feyre turned to him and groaned "You're leaving me with Cassian when he's in this mood?"

"His friends in the Winter Court have reported happenings there, I just need to find out. We won't be long Feyre darling."

"It is quite important," Azriel spoke, back to his simple shadow singer quietness. Feyre let out a emphasised sigh and rolled her eyes at Rhys, "You owe me for taking his off your hands."

"As High Lady," Rhys purred to her, "he is your problem too."

"Hey!" Cassian exclaimed, "I'm right here!"

"Whining like a dog," Mor shook her head gently at him, "let's hope you're well trained otherwise you won't get dinner!" She raised her eyebrows at him and drunk from her glass.

Feyre got up from her chair, put her plate ready to be washed and snapped her fingers at Cassian jokingly, "Heel."

"Woof," Cassian crooned. Feyre shook her head at him and together they left, heading to the sparring ring. Mor and Elain decided to go shopping and quickly vanished from the townhouse.

"So," Rhys turned his glittering eyes to his friend. "Who the fuck is she? And what the hell did she mean with what she said to Cassian?"


	4. The Explaination

_"So," Rhys turned his glittering eyes to his friend. "Who the fuck is she? And what the hell did she mean with what she said to Cassian?"_

Azriel internally flinched, but just stared at Rhys as he said "She's my housekeeper," not a lie, but not the total truth as to who she was to him.

"Housekeeper? Really? I doubt the house is the only thing she is taking care of."

"Rhys," his tone was soft, dangerous.

"Fine, fine," the High Lord waved his hand. "You need to tell me who she is though, before tonight." Violet eyes watched him patiently, Rhys had always known how to give him space to speak.

"She _is_ my housekeeper, she's staying in my spare bedroom which is why she was there so early in the morning," his High Lord continued to regard him curiously so he continued. "I don't always have time to cook when we're not dining together as a family so she makes breakfast and dinner when I'm eating at home." 

"How did an Illyrian female end up wandering around Velaris?" his voice was soft, trying so so hard not to push the shadow singer. Azriel rubbed his temples and told Rhys of how Loraina had arrived in Velaris.

"But you went to the Illyrian camp 3 months ago?" Rhys eyebrows narrowed, "You've been hiding her in your apartment for 3 months!"

"I haven't been hiding her, she lives in the city the same as any other, I just didn't tell you about her because of... well Cassian."

"Does she know about us?"

"She knows I am the High Lord's shadow singer, and that he has another Illyrian male in his service alongside me."

"And does she reject the Illyrians as her past?"

"I haven't asked her, although she didn't seem bothered by Cassian's appearance this morning." Their conversations, even personal, always went like this, perhaps a moment of awkwardness, before they found a comfortable pace and went about every thing in a very business-like manner.

"She didn't have a very high opinion of Illyrian males when she first arrived, from what you've told me about your first meeting."

"She settled down and was much more comfortable after a few days, when she understood I only let her into my home to be a housekeeper." A moment of silence passed, and Azriel sensed Rhysand gathering his courage for his next question.

"So she's not a prostitute?"

The spymasters eyes flared and the High Lord's courage buckled in response; as powerful as he was, Rhys also knew how strong Azriel's anger would make him. "No, she is not a _prostitute,_ " he hissed the last word.

"And you two have never.... gotten up to anything?" 

"What are you trying to suggest Rhys, you believe Cassian now?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was right," his voice was quiet, like soft velvet, almost silent in hope to avoid pissing off his spymaster any further.

"I've told you _twice_ , she is my housekeeper who just happens to sleep in my second room." Azriel's voice was clipped, something that Rhysand had rarely heard; the shadow singer was trying to contain his anger.

"Calm down Az, I just don't want to walk into dinner tonight unprepared. I want her to be comfortable..."

"She may not even want to join us tonight, Cassian wasn't exactly welcoming this morning."

"I'll warn Cassian to keep his mouth shut," and Rhysand couldn't resist, "something I hope your little friend has also been doing if she wants to avoid any jokes from him."

" _Bastard,_ " the word was barely audible, but Rhys heard it.

"Really Azriel, you need to tell me otherwise I might assume the worst!" The spymaster cracked his knuckles, hands in front of him on the table. He stared at the place setting in front, and ran his fingertip over the pattern. Wondering what to tell his High Lord about how close they had grown the past 3 months, as friends.

"Well if you're not going to tell me now," Azriel hadn't realised how long the silence had stretched on for, "I may as well ask..."

"What?" his tone was almost bitter as he watched Rhys out of the corner of his eye.

"What in the world did she mean as a wing massage?" Azriel let out a quiet groan of pain.

"Really Rhys? That's what you ask?"

"Hey if you don't know what she means, someone has to find out. And I'm sure Cassian would be thrilled to be her model." He gave Azriel a cat's smile, lazy and taunting.

"I don't know if the offer would be open to a male like Cassian, he would have to be on his best behaviour at dinner tonight to receive one." He couldn't resist it, putting Cassian down after the bullshit he had been putting up with during breakfast.

"Oh," a devilish purr, "so you _do_ know what she was offering." He titled his head like a predator ready to strike, "Was it a nice massage?"

"You thinking of asking her to give _you_ a massage?"

"Please, I'm a mated male!" Rhysand's eyes fixed on him, the humour hanging in the air but his eyes still pressing.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"No, I don't want to walk into this situation blind brother."

"About 2 weeks ago..." Azriel sighed, "I hadn't flown in a while, I had a slip up in a spar and my wings and back were stiff and I didn't want to be handicapped the next day, the day we went to the Court of Nightmares." Rhys nodded, a motion to go on.

"Loraina knew I was sore, so she offered again... a wing massage. I had a drink while she explained more. She had told me before how she had started learning to massage when her half sister had her wings clipped. They were always stiff with lack of movement, and her sister struggled to work with the constant pain; so she started to work on her back and wings every night. She told me how some males in the camp had found out and forced her to do.... pleasurable massages to their wings. That's probably why she thought she would just have to offer herself in exchange to not be returned to her father."

Rhys blew air out of his nose, "They still clip wings in that camp?"

"Her father insists on some of the more... adventurous females being clipped."

"I'll sort her father out soon," a dark gleam, promising pain on the male who defied his laws, "go on."

"Yes, well she explained how she learnt and created many types of massage, for different types of injuries, for stiffness, for pleasure... and she assured me it would not be uncomfortable between us. That she was used to it, _Illyrian males responses,_ that is _._ I didn't want to make her feel like she was in a situation like that again; but I was going to struggle to walk painlessly the next day. It wasn't anything a healer could fix, it was just muscle strain. She's gotten so much more confident recently, I felt like she might actually be ready..."

"So the first one was 2 weeks ago? That's why you've been so relaxed recently!"

"You would be surprised how many knots can be made in muscles over 500 years," Rhys lips curved in amusement, " _wings_ Rhys, wings _._ " Azriel shook his head softly and tutted.

"Oh I know Azriel, perhaps I could do with a massage then, they do feel very strained." A shadow of his wings appeared at his back, the seriousness of the conversation eased, and the High Lord's quick humour was back.

"What would your mate say?"

"Maybe she would want to join me!" 

"My wings and back are so supple now, I can't really give feedback on the last types of her massages..." the shadow singer mused.

"As I said before, I'm sure our brother Cassian have _plenty_ of knots in his muscles for her to work the kinks out of. Maybe you should ask her?" The suggestion was light, not stressed upon in his speech, it was just... there. A gleaming gem for Azriel to grab if he wished.

"I'll mention it to her when I invite her to dinner." His voice had gone flat again. Rhys sensed he was growing tired of talking about Loraina and just said "She could perhaps try someone after we eat." Azriel gave the smallest shrug as Rhys stood up from the table and patted Azriel on the shoulder as he left the room.

"I'm going to fly up to training now, I expect to see you there soon otherwise Cassian will think you've snuck off back for a few more hours tangling in the sheets with Laraina," Rhys raised an eyebrow suggestively as he left the townhouse. Azriel sighed, and rested his head in his hands. Just a few moments of peace, he promised himself, and then he would go to train; and put up with his brother's bickering. He would ensure he headed home earlier than usual so he could invite her to dinner and give her plenty of time to bathe, he wasn't sure how bothered she was about her image but wanted to give her the option to make herself 'look nice', although she looked lovely to him no matter what.


	5. The Dinner Invitation

The shadows took him where he needed to go, he re-emerged from them just outside his front door. It had been a _very_ long day with Cassian and Rhys taunting him. He knew his High Lord had just been passing the time and didn't mean any of it, Cassian on the other hand was digging deep to try pry it out of the spymaster. Azriel hadn't even flinched at his words today, he had given up. Loraina would set thing straight at dinner, he would have to warn her, now that would not be comfortable.

She was always a welcome sight when he came home, usually. Today he just wanted to escape to a world where she didn't exist, alongside his brothers. He had forgotten about her that first day and when he got home Azriel nearly jumped out of his skin seeing her cooking. On days he was eating with the Inner Circle she only cooked for herself, but he tried to make excuses to eat at home the first week or so, wanting to find out more about the strange female. They had a routine now, they woke up at the same time and while Azriel bathed each morning she would prepare their breakfasts. After eating they would relax on the couch for a little while before he headed off to meet with his family. The 2 of them both woke up very early, meaning that when he arrived at the townhouse, most days, they were still eating.

He made sure to spend a couple evenings at his apartment each week, he didn't want her to get lonely. Azriel also didn't mind her cooking one bit; she had become braver with her dinners, no longer fearing his wrath if she did not cook well. He arrived home each night which he did not spend with his family to the calming sight of her in the kitchen, dressed in loose clothing, with a small smile on her face. That smile turned into a beam as she welcomed him home those nights as she told him how long dinner would be. Every night the shadow singer offered to help her but she just pushed him into a chair and handed him a drink. He would tell her if he knew it would be a bad day and if he was to get a ridiculous headache, the first time had just been to make conversation that morning. He was greeted by a lovely surprise that night when he got home, Loraina was by the door, handing him a strong drink with Elain's powder in it. She dimmed the light so they would not be too bright for him and dinner that night was very filling, to help ease the pounding.

Since then he had told her each day he was expecting to come home in a state and she had repeated that first night, he had days like that less and less nowadays, making the special dinners when they did happen even sweeter to his tastebuds. The spymaster nearly looked forward to those days now, the closeness they shared in those evenings of quiet. One of those nights was exactly what he needed now, a good meal with charming company and perhaps a walk through the dark streets of Velaris, enjoying the music that floated through the streets near his apartment each night, a flute. Alas, it was not to be that night; part of him hoped she would not want to go to dinner with the Inner Circle. Azriel knew she would though, she was nearly as charming and bubbly as Mor, could have been, should she have been allowed to in the Illyrian camp.

He near silently opened the door, wondering how he would word the invitation, and slipped inside. Loraina was sitting, wings curled round her and feet tucked up, on one of the couches. She was reading some story he had never heard of, she had bought them soon after arriving in the city and was still working through them. She had not started dinner yet because he was early, he wanted to give her plenty of time to get ready should she accept their invitation. 

"Azriel?" her green flecked eyes flitted up from the book, confusion lining her face. He didn't say anything, just clicked the door shut behind him before striding over to the couch. Azriel flopped back onto the leather, wings flung out of his path as he let out a groan shutting his eyes and lying his head back. Immediately she unfurled herself and quietly made him a drink, "Today wasn't meant to be a bad day, what happened Az?"

"Cassian," was the only word he could manage, eyes still shut. He felt her warm hand press the glass into his as she sat down again, watching him carefully. He didn't need to have his eyes open to feel her gaze.

"What made him flare up today?" She spoke as if he was a nasty rash, not a warrior general capable of felling whole armies. "Well he happened to find a female in my apartment this morning." He spoke sarcastically.

"Ah yes, it didn't help that the female is _insanely_ attractive!" Loraina preened, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"And the fact we were both half-naked..." he let the meaning hang in the air, wanting to see her response. Azriel planned to gauge what she would think of jokes that he was paying her to share his bed, before he invited her to the dinner. Loraina let out a delighted cackle before seeing his face, stone cold.

"Oh Azriel!" Loraina reached out for his arm, he didn't move, "I know you hate rumours like that but from the perspective of someone who has been there every moment in our interactions," his lips curved at the humour, "it is a funny idea that we have spent that time fucking!"

"Well Cassian won't let it drop, he really thinks you're a prostitute due to the fact you mentioned your prices this morning?" he raised an eyebrow at her, mocking her speech this morning in the lightest way possible.

"Drat, I didn't think of that." She clicked her tongue, brows narrowing. Suddenly her gaze twinkled and she let out a giggle. "This could work in my favour, if Cassian thinks I'm a prostitute..."

"How could that work in your favour?" he echoed her words in confusion.

"Well I would be a prostitute for Cassian," she mused. "He's gorgeous..."

Azriel felt like he had been slapped in the face. He had never thought she may be interested in his brothers advances. He had never felt any feelings for her, he still dreamed of Mor finally turning to him as he lurked in the shadows and reaching for him, holding his face in her hands and speaking words of love to him. The mating bond would snap into place, and he would finally be happy for once in his dark, painful life. But... Cassian and Loraina? He realised he was not ready to share her, but he couldn't stop her from going, from going about her life. 

He realised she was staring at him, and blinked once. He couldn't let himself get distracted, he couldn't start pining after another female, she was perfectly entitled to flirt with Cassian. Loraina deserved it, she had suffered and now she could find her happiness.

"I'm sure that would please Cassian to hear no end."

"I just have a thing for, _strong, mysterious, handsome_ , Illyrian warriors..." she gave him a shy smile, eyes glittering. Loraina wondered if she was being too obvious, perhaps the 'mysterious' had given away her meaning, but the spymasters eyes had glazed slightly again; lost in thought. 

She let out a sigh, she tried to give him little hints but sometimes she just wanted to shout in his face "DO YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX?" She supposed even then he would be calculating, wondering what she meant. That was a flaw of his, he over-thought everything. She would happily fuck Azriel, more than happily, but if he couldn't work out what she kept suggesting... maybe Cassian wouldn't be such a bad consolation prize.

"So why are you home early?" she changed the subject, if he hadn't gotten it already he wouldn't get it in the next few seconds.

"Oh." Azriel shook his head slightly, clearing his head of the whirring thoughts, "The Inner Circle have invited you to dinner at the townhouse tonight, I wanted to give you time to get ready if you decided to go and put up with their nonsense."

"Do you want me to go?" she asked quietly, she could almost sense the answer bellowing in his very veins, but he simply said, "It's up to you."

And the spymaster had retreated into himself, slipping back into a sense-conservation mode. Loraina stared at him for a moment longer, while he just gazed at the painting on the wall opposite him. She reached out a hand, resting it on his shoulder and willed him to turn to look at her; as if he could read her thoughts, he did. Their eyes met and for a moment they just sat there, then she moved forward. 

She moved onto her knees on the couch space between them and hugged him, her tanned arms snaking round him. She couldn't resist brushing her fingers off a particularly sensitive spot on his wings as she did so. Azriel let out a little shiver, then he relaxed into her touch, also wrapping his broad arms around her. She didn't fail to notice how carefully he insured he did not brush her wings, even the teeniest bit. The action nearly cracked her open inside, she had once told him not to worry about touching her wings. She almost wanted him to, and often had tried to orchestrate situations where he had to touch them, he had never deliberately tried to avoid touching them. Until now.

Azriel sighed, trying to clear his thoughts. Thinking and thinking about possibilities with Loraina and Cassian would not help him tonight, he would simply have to try ignore them. As she squeezed him tighter he pressed his face into her shoulder, breathing in her scent, as he squeezed her back. This moment was a reflection of the time they had spent together, the closeness they had built. 

Eventually, they drew apart. Loraina slid off the couch, away from him and picked up the glass which was now empty. "Need some more Az?"

"Something weaker, we're going out tonight remember?"

"Yeah, I remember" Loraina mentally flicked a switch, set her shoulders and dragged a smile onto her face. As she prepared Azriel's next, weaker, drink, he remembered his conversation with Rhys.

"The High Lord knows everything, about where you're from and that you do wing massages," he paused as she walked steadily back to him and stretched out a hand with the now refilled glass. "Feyre will likely know as well." Azriel took a drink nodding his head briefly in thanks. Loraina walked a few more steps and leaned against the wall. "He suggested you could use him, Feyre and Cassian as models for some of your massages."

Her eyes brightened and she beamed at him, "Really?! That would be amazing!"

"Why, because you get to spend hours with Cassian?" He couldn't help it, jealousy still coursed through him but it didn't come through in his words. It merely just sounded like a joke, and thats what she took it as because she gave a little chuckle and said "Although that is a lovely though I was more thinking in the regard to improving my massaging skills?" She raised her eyebrows at him and rolled her eyes slightly.

"I'm going to go and bathe, seems like I have plenty of time now I don't have to cook dinner!" She whistled a little tune as she made her way to the bathing chamber and he heard the door click as he dropped his head back and stared at the ceiling.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but the room gradually darkened and he nearly fell asleep but a sharp tap to the shoulder brought him back to consciousness. She was beautiful. That was the only way to describe the female standing proudly in his apartment.

Her dark hair was elegantly plaited to complement her features and she was dressed in a dark green gown that flowed down her body. It brought out the green in her wings and eyes and the silver stitches glinted in the light. The gown was lightweight and caught the light of sunset which flitted through the windows. There were no sleeves, so her arms were bare, glowing golden in the fading light.

"Shall we go?"

The shadow singer got to his feet, smiled gently at her and offered his arm. She took it and then they were a mix of shadows and he transported them to in front of the townhouse. 


	6. The Eventful Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda long and really bad and was originally two chapters so sorry

They arrived at the townhouse, Loraina holding his arm tightly, they hadn't shadow traveled together in a while. So they made their way up the steps towards the townhouse, the same walk he had made this morning with Cassian, but he was even more tense now. Loraina was about to meet his family, and they were waiting. The Inner Circle were making their way from the living room into the dining room, Cassian and Mor were sitting at the table, impatient. Amren in the Summer Court, Nesta was likely spending the night with some random male she had picked up, so that left the same people as breakfast: Rhysand, Feyre, Mor, Cassian and Elain. His High Lord and Lady were standing together by the fireplace and Elain was busily helping Nuala and Cerridwen make the finishing touches to dinner. 

As they appeared in the doorway to the dining room Cassian hollered "RHYS THEY'RE HERE!" And with that he snapped his neck round to openly ogle the beautifully dressed Illyrian female by his side. "Why hello there _Loraina,_ " he pronounced her name with far too many syllables which made Azriel want to snatch her up and leave. She nearly purred with delight and fixed her gaze on the warrior lounging at the table. "Why hello there," she gave him a wicked smile and slid into a seat, her gown flowing with her; Azriel was completely forgotten.

Rhysand and Feyre entered the room in answer to Cassian's call, "You forget I exist Cassian?" Feyre's tone was soft.

"Never my Lady," he smirked but his attention was immediately taken up by Loraina who reached for the bottle of alcohol sitting half drunk in the middle of the table and pouring herself a full glass before filling Azriel's. Mor just watched her, regarding. It was unlike Mor, usually she would be bubbly and greeting another female with open arms. Feyre gazed over the room and slid into her seat beside Rhys. Elain bustled into the dining room and food appeared with magic. Elain just placed the platter of sausage rolls down with a flourish, without the help of magic and daintily dropped into her seat. "I had to have three attempts but I hope you like it!" Elain's eyes sparkled and she beamed at them all, they all smiled back and went to fill their plates. Azriel could have sworn he saw guilt in Cassian's hazel eyes at the fact he would spend the whole dinner making them uncomfortable but he seemed to forget it straight away.

"Soooo, Loraina..." there was a slight pause, "did Azriel get a discount and if so do I get one too?"

"A discount on what?" she turned and stared at him, daring him to say it.

"Your services?" he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Why? Are you interested?"

"I suppose you could say I was." A gleam twinkled in his eye and Feyre butted in.

"At least let us get some food down our throats before you start bickering." 

Cassian rolled his eyes and paused, waiting for everyone to at least have their first bites of the delicious meal. Azriel tried to relax, but almost slumped out his chair due to the fact he was so tense and decided he could deal with being on edge so long as it meant he could stay in his chair. Mor smiled warmly at him, worry clouding her gaze but he had no idea why. He was certain she knew Loraina wasn't a prostitute but she still didn't know their relationship.

"It would be nice to know who you all are, you may think it's obvious but it would be nice to have conformation..." Her voice trailed off, unsure if she was being too demanding. Azriel had told her plenty but she was right, formalities should be made. His family seemed surprised and realised they had not even really greeted her.

"Of course, I am Rhysand, High Lord." His voilet eyes sparkled and his dark hair didn't look as dull and messy as it had when Azriel had left mid-afternoon, he had tidied up for meeting her then. Or his mate had made him look like such a mess he didn't have a choice, just as Azriel finished his thought Feyre spoke. "I'm Rhys' mate, Feyre. I'm also High Lady." Loraina tilted her head slightly, the edges of her lips curling upwards as she gazed in admiration at the saviour of Prythian. She had all of a moment to stare before Cassian's harsh voice announced "And I am Rhys' general, Cassian. I'm sure my brother her has told you all about me. Bastard Illyrian, most powerful male they've seen up there in centuries! And I've been told I'm quite the female's male."

Feyre and Elain chuckled slightly, "Somehow I don't think that human expression quite translates well but good effort." Loraina smirked and out of the corner of her eye assessed the self proclaimed 'females' male'. She seemed adequately impressed but listened carefully as Mor introduced herself, the High Lord's third and cousin. Elain was filling her plate as she then spoke "I'm one of Feyre's older sisters, I got Made in the Cauldron. It gave me the power of a seer." The Inner Circle was surprised by her openly speaking about her experience with the Cauldron but they all acted like nothing important had happened and Elain contined, "Our older sister, Nesta," she nearly flinched at the name. "Well, Nesta also lives in the city but she lives alone in an apartment across the city..."

In an attempt to not leave an empty silence Rhys quickly spoke again, "The last missing member is Amren, she's in the Summer Court with the Prince of Adriata!" Loraina, who had just been taking a sip of wine smirked as she put it down on the huge tabled and purred "Quite the catch..." her eyes glimmered with appreciation and Azriel knew she was picturing the Prince.

"Amren seems to think so, and he is the only male I've ever met who isn't scared shitless of her!" Cassian exclaimed, and started to shovel food into his mouth.

The Illyrian female hadn't needed them to introduce themselves. Of course Loraina knew exactly who they all were, Azriel had told her all about Nesta and Amren even if she wasn't meeting them today. The shadow singer knew this too but he didn't try and catch her gaze, he was too entranced with the blonde female, Mor. She wondered what was between them, Azriel had never mentioned anything special about Mor; maybe that was why he ignored her advances. Cassian had no such problem meeting her charming smile and suggestive gaze. Loraina remembered how the spymaster had told her the general thought she was a prostitute and caught his stares at more than just her face.

"So how long have you been in Velaris Loraina?" Mor finally spoke, not even a greeting which put the Inner Circle on edge.

"Three months." She didn't find need to say anything more than the bare minimum, Mor's harsh tone wasn't appreciated but maybe she just didn't like strangers.

"Then why have we not been introduced before Azriel?" She twisted her head to stare at him. _Oh, she was mad at him for that._

"I didn't think it necessary." He tried to keep his tone flat, hoping not to aggravate Mor.

"Oh yes, I wouldn't have thought the High Lord and Ladies Inner Circle would want to meet a housekeeper so I was so delighted when I was invited!" As usual her easy attitude relaxed the tension in the room. 

"Housekeeper?" Elain asked, "Azriel has a house?"

Feyre chuckled and Azriel dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement with a small smile, "I have an apartment in the city, somewhere peaceful away from where Cassian barges in on everything."

"But that didn't work out too well did it!"

"No, unfortunately _Rhysand,_ " he gave his High Lord a dark look, "decided to tell Cassian where I lived. And so he walked in on Loraina and me finishing up with breakfast."

"That didn't look like all you were finishing up with," his brother drawled and Mor frowned slightly at the general. Feyre gave a chuckle, surprising them all. "You seen oddly fascinated by the thought of Azriel and Loraina having sex."

"Hey, I can't help wondering what my _little_ bro gets up to when he tangles with females," he cast a sly smile in the direction of Azriel and even he was surprised when Loraina snickered.

"If you count pretending burnt food tastes good as 'tangling with females' then I'd be happy to tell you all about it."

"I'm not talking about your cooking and you know it," a devilish purr.

"You're welcome to try it sometime," her lips curved, it was more of a show of her shiny white teeth than a smile but Cassian took it as a win anyway. The rest of the table started discussion, trying to stay quiet so that they could overhear what Loriana was saying to Cassian. The two seemed quite besotted with each other.

"So what has our lovely spymaster been telling you about me?"

"Do you want someone to stroke your ego some more Cassian?"

"That's not the only thing-" his voice was barely more than a murmur. Elain inhaled sharply and cut off his sentence, fixing a smile on her face. She caught Loriana's attention and asked, "So how did arrive in Velaris?"

"Well I was walking through the camp and I saw Azriel, I was looking for a way out from my fathers grasp so when I saw him start to vanish into the shadows I just reached out and grabbed the edge of his wing. We arrived in his apartment and he sent me off into the city to find some charity to help me, they gave me basic blankets and things and told me it was a good idea to try and find work. I noticed that he did not have a housekeeper that I could see so I decided to go and offer my services as a housekeeper." She shrugged slightly, "And it continued from there, we became friends and so on."

Silence fell upon them it was only broken by Cassian's obnoxious chewing when Elain finally spoke again, "I'm glad you're settling in so well. How is everyone finding the sausages?"

"Loraina seems to be enjoying them," Cassian commented as he stabbed the ones on his plate with a fork. "They're lovely Elain," Azriel broke in.

"I've never had something so nicely spiced." Rhysand smiled gently at his mate's sister and she beamed back at him and Azriel. 

"Thank you," she blushed at their praise and Feyre watched her stare down at her plate, love glittered in her eyes for her delicate sister. The one who was caring and loving, the one who adored the gardens Loraina could spy out the window in the setting suns light.

"Can you pass the salt Az?" Feyre gestured with her elegant hand in a lazy gesture and her friend automatically reached to pass it it her. "So what do you fill you days with Loraina?" Feyre seemed inclined to find out as much as she could about their guest.

"Well when I'm finished with household chores I sometimes go for a walk around the city, or I window shop."

"Window shop?" Mor queried.

"As in... you know... you just look in the windows at things and don't actually buy anything?"

"Oh.... why don't you buy anything?" Loraina nearly sneered at Mor, but she didn't show a hint of it on her face. Why would she have money? She was an Illyrian who had left her home with nothing and her job just secured a place to sleep and company, he also had bought her new clothes which she had thought to much but seeing the kindness of the High Lord and Lady she felt assured that his salary was plenty to cover some cheap clothes.

On the outside she just shrugged and kept eating, crossing one leg over the other and resting her head on her hand. They ate in silence for nearly a full minute, and Mor regretted being so insensitive - of course Loraina wouldn't be able to afford anything. She was so used to buying anything she wanted now she had forgotten other people had budgets.

"So is this the reason you stole all my cards for games Az? Needed something to do with this charming female?" The shadow singer was about to reply sharply, saying he didn't need anything of Cassian's in his house when Loraina butted in. "Oh he wouldn't be fetching anything that might distract my hands," she winked, actually _winked_ at him. Cassian looked so overjoyed at her words it made Azriel feel ill, why _was_ his brother so obsessed with their relationship? Not that it was anything more than a friendship... was that a mistake of his?

Mor was refilling her glass with Faerie wine and saw his expression, that was all it took for her to pour him some more. And her face was all it took to break him from his thoughts, she was so beautiful, his shadows lightened when he was around her... that must mean they were something? Then why had the mating bond not snapped into place...

"Why, why little brother. You seem to have gotten very lazy in entertaining your guests if you don't even have cards in your little abode. How _do_ you entertain her?"

Loraina caught his eye, her green flecked ones meeting his own hazel orbs and she reached out to squeeze his scarred hand which lay limply on the table next to his plate. "Azriel is a very good host, I don't think boredom has ever found me when he's there!"

"I bet it hasn't, Azriel is _quite_ the host!" Rhys' midnight voice poured through the room like soup.

"You wouldn't think it of him either, you quite like your own space hey Az" Mor's tone was quiet, but supportive. Cassian narrowed his eyes, just a tad and he smirked. "How do you keep your hands busy Loraina?"

"Cassian!" Feyre was fed up. "Stop trying to provoke Azriel, you're like an annoying dog who won't stop howling for attention. So either shut up and enjoy the meal dear Elain has been slaving over all afternoon or we'll chuck you out in the yard with a slab of meat."

Deadly quiet, embarrassment of their High Lady having to reprimand one of them the dominant emotion. Then someone spoke, only it was more of a drawl "How _kinky,_ " gazes flitted to Loraina as she added, "do you like being degraded by a female Cassian?" her long body shifted and she turned to stare at him, an enchantress... assessing her prey. The awkwardness shifted from embarrassment to confusion, what the hell was she playing at? Azriel had known her for months but he had never seen this side of her, what the hell was she doing?

"Do you like the idea of owning an Illyrian male Loraina?" he leaned on his hand, perfect mirror to her own position and tilted forward. He stretched halfway across the great table and his hazel gaze glittered as he assessed her just as intently as she had assessed him. His usually harsh voice was mild and it made the female feel like she was the only one in the room as she stared into his eyes. He wasn't expecting what happened next.

Her knee slammed into his gut, she drove it up between his legs so hard Cassian's vision blurred. He cried out in pain and shoved his chair back from the table, folding over and groaning in pain, "You little bitchhhh..."

"You deserved that one brother!" Rhys cackled with delighted laughter, leaning back in his chair, Feyre and Mor howling alongside him and even Elain giggled. Azriel snorted with the lot of them but Loraina continued to lean on her hand, staring at him like nothing had happened. Wicked amusement covered her face as he continued to groan softly in pain.

"I'll take that as a no." Then she continued to eat as if she hadn't just made one of the greatest warriors of Prythian double over in pain. 

"So do you want to tell everyone what your job actually entails Loraina?" Elain looked worried at this, she certainly did not want to learn more about a prostitutes job. Azriel shifted in his seat, shoving food about his plate like Amren used to do. It peaked Cassian's interest and he sat back up properly and gingerly drew his chair back into the table. "Do tell..."

"Well... as a Wing Masseuse I've obviously developed many different techniques and they seem to have been working well. Azriel has been much looser recently you may have noticed." She spoke frankly and professionally but it didn't stop Feyre snorting in laughter. Mor just regarded her, considering how this new information played into what she already knw.

Elain flashed a polite smile and glanced over at Feyre, an unspoken question lingering there. 'Aren't the wings very... sensitive?'

"Obviously the wings can be sensitive but I have found ways to do massages that are purely beneficial in the sense of a massage of any part of the body."

"Right." Feyre winked at Rhys and he just gazed innocently back at her, he lasted for about 2 seconds before he started chuckling and anytime he glimpsed her stone cold face he just laughed harder. She shook her head in disdain and took another forkful of food. Azriel continued to eat in silence, as if he had not been mentioned and like it was a perfectly normal conversation.

"So, you're _not_ a prostitute?" Loraina gave him a wicked grin and took a drink.

"Disappointed?"

"Not really, now I know what you and Az have been up to..." His hazel gaze fixed on his brother who pointedly continued to push food about his plate like no one had spoken. Cassian rolled his eyes and continued "If you need any more models, my wings can be rather... _strained_ at times."

"Of course they are Cassian, they struggle to fly your massive ego around!"

"Tut tut, thats not very nice Mor!" The blonde female rolled her eyes in Loraina's direction, she seemed happier to talk to her now she was sure she wasn't a prostitute. She attempted to make Azriel look at her but he just kept staring downward, Mor noticed her though and frowned slightly. It was so slight however, Loraina wasn't even sure it had happened.

She felt the High Lord's eyes turn to her from laughing at his mate, Loraina remembered Azriel mentioning Rhys suggestion of models. "I do need more models... you would be perfect."

"Hear that Mor? I would be perfect!" He beamed at her smugly. "I would be happy to help you and the High Lady as well." She aimed that at Rhys who grinned and swung to stare at Feyre again, "Seeeeee, I knew she would say yes!"

The youngest Archeron sister simply rolled her eyes and took another deep gulp of wine. "We'll see. Maybe as a birthday present." The High Lord gave her a feline smile and looked back at Loraina. "Perhaps Cassian could receive a massage tonight?"

The warrior shifted in his seat, straightening his back and puffing his chest out "Why I don't have any plans...." he raised a brow at her and tilted his head, a sly smile appearing.

She winked at him and twirled a lock of dark hair around her finger, "After dinner... Elain has spent so long making this wonderful meal it would be a fools choice not to finish it!"

And so the evening continued, the ate well and other than the odd flirtatious comment between Loraina and Cassian not much happened. Azriel joined in with some conversation but mainly stayed out of it and now Mor knew who Loraina was, she made fast friends with the Illyrian. Feyre and Rhysand were in their usual high spirits and Azriel was glad he had a place to head home to. He would not want to be in the house when they got into their shared room.

Soon the meal was over, Elain looked very happy with the reception of her meal. Mor said she was going to Rita's and looked at Az, wondering if he wanted to go. He did not. Cassian suggested they head up to the House of Wind for the massage and Loraina quickly agreed, seeing the glances pass between Feyre and Rhys. Elain looked slightly concerned but they could both hold magical shields that should spare her ears from overhearing anything. Azriel and Mor left through the front door, wishing them all well and Loraina and Cassian headed up to the roof to fly up to the House of Wind.

She stood behind him and watched his massive wings stretch out, she echoed the movement with her smaller wings and they took to the sky with a synchronised boom.


	7. The Massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was maybe gonna write a little bit of smut but I chickened out so apologies

They landed on the balcony, Loraina laughed as he commented how they had the whole house to themselves. "We only need 1 room!" Cassian laughed and snapped his wings in. She followed suit and they made their way through the corridors. It was dimly lit by glowing flames, giving the walkways a warming light. Loraina's brain was working so fast you could nearly hear the cogs turning, she held her hands out in front of her and tapped her fingers upon each other.

"Do you have much stiffness in your back? Or your wings?"

"Well... I guess my back sometimes is sore after a long day of flying, but that's expected right..." He seemed slightly off-put by how quickly she wanted to talk about her work, she realised he didn't really expect her massage to effect him, he thought it was purely sexual.

"Do you warmup before strenuous usage?"

"Uh.... no?" She sighed at him and rolled her eyes. They arrived at a door and he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he opened the door and whispered in her ear. "Welcome..."

She giggled and stepped from his embrace into the room. It was huge, and a bed dominated the room, silk black sheets covered the bed. and the walls were painted different shades of red with painted flames dancing over the walls. Loraina spotted a bathing chamber leading off the room and made her way over, planning to wash her hands before beginning.

"Just lie on your front and stretch your wings out, I'll wash my hands then check where the knots are."

He smirked again and strode to the bed, "Do I need my shirt or...?"

"You don't!" she called through to him as she ran her hands under the warm water. She then dried them off and strode back in the main chamber spying him lying flat out, head resting on his broad hands, smirking at her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loraina slid out of the room, ensuring no light crept in to bother the now sleeping figure. Cassian was laying atop the sheets on his back, his entire back and wings loose from the last few hours under her hands. It had been difficult for her, he really had not taken care of his muscles and so nearly every touch hurt him. As much as he had tried to hide it.

The general had not been too pleased to realise she really had been talking about a massage, although there had been a few teasing touches mixed in. A chuckle escaped her as she thought of the warrior currently collapsed, his muscles finally unknotted and loose. 

Loraina crept through the corridors hoping to find the same balcony they had arrived on a few hours earlier. It took her a few minutes and she paused on the edge, staring out at the bright night sky sparkling above Velaris. She admired the stars and the mountains around her, smiling softly at the calm darkness enveloping the House of Wind. 

Then she stepped off the edge and free fell for a moment before opening her wings against the wind. She was so happy that she had managed to escape the camp, that she could still fly and would never have to return to the Illyrian mountains. She swept over the city like a silent bird, not even having to think about how to get back to the apartment. It had only been 3 months, but it was now her home.

Her eyes focussed upon the apartment nestled within the streets. Any drapes had been closed so Loraina couldn't work out if Azriel was still awake. She hoped he wasn't, it was midnight and he really should be asleep, otherwise he would be in an awful mood tomorrow. Although she suspected he may already be annoyed with her for going off with Cassian. Her dark wings closed nearer to her back as she ducked between pillars to lightly land on her feet on the threshold of the house. A little too fast, she thought, as she stumbled slightly and nearly landed face first into the door.

She chuckled lightly to herself, she was used to drinking but she didn't usually have to fly home after. Her hand moved her hair as she reached for the door handle and fumbled it open. Light flooded her face, Azriel was awake, as she stepped into the warm apartment. The door closed near silently behind her as she locked her eyes onto the shadowed form resting on the chair in the living area. He didn't seem to notice her, just raised his glass to his lips and took yet another swig from the strong alcohol he had obviously been chugging since he had gotten home. 

She immediately felt bad for going with Cassian, yes she had been doing her job, and no he did have no say over what she did so long as she completed her work around the house, but she still felt bad for the shadow singer. She stood silently just inside the door and stared at him. Finally, he spoke, "How did it go?"

"I learned a lot."

"That's good." His tone was colder than it usually was with her, she hoped it was just the drink talking and she wasn't going to have to make it up to him.

"His back was even worse than yours."

She regretted it almost straight away, she shouldn't compare them to each other, that was definitely not going to help cheer him up.

"He's always been irresponsible about warming up, even with just sparring."

"I could tell. I told him that actually."

"I doubt he will listen to you. Although he did seem quite captivated by you." 

Loraina moved into the room and stood next to where he sat on the chair. He continued to drink steadily as they interacted. She tilted her head slightly and stared inquiringly at him. "How much have you had?"

"Doesn't matter."

She frowned at him, then reached out and took his half full glass straight from his hand. His neck snapped to look at her and she chugged the remnants before slamming it down on the wooden side table. Her hand slapped him on the shoulder as she laughed at his shocked expression and stumbled away down the corridor. "Good night!"

"Good night..." Azriel mumbled back. Then he continued to stare at the wall with a hopeless expression on his face. It was about an hour later before he finally made his own way to bed. It was certainly going to be a late start for him.


	8. The Happy Ending (I guess?)

Loraina awoke at the usual time the next day, which surprised her, she had been up late. Before she moved from the patch of warmth her sleeping body had created, the events of the day before ran through her mind and she wondered if today would be a cleanup. At least Cassian wasn't going to be mad at her right? That was at least one on her side. She could tell he would be asking her to spend more time together, he had been left wanting more. Loraina had never thought herself to be that kind of person but she was slightly surprised by how much fun she was having with it.

The sheets rustled as she slid from them, her cold feet meeting the soft carpet. Silently, feet travelled over the floor and she stepped out into the corridor, a happy peace washing over her. Azriel's door didn't make a sound as she cracked it open slightly and peered inside, he was still asleep. Now that was unusual, he was an early bird as he liked a headstart on the day. However she decided not to disturb him, mainly for the hangover he undoubtedly would have to deal with when he did finally awake. A tiny click throughout an otherwise silent apartment, Azriel hated having his door left open even the smallest crack. 

Loraina entered the kitchen, humming slightly under her breath as she went about tidying up a few dishtowels and cooking utensils neither of them had bothered to put away. A flicker of magic caught her eye and she turned to stare at it on the kitchen countertop. A note.

Still humming she picked up the note and unfolded the bright fresh paper to read the words.

_Morning Loraina!_

_Fancy joining Rhys and I in the townhouse for breakfast? We're hoping to get to know you better, feel free to leave Azriel passed out wherever his drunken ass fell asleep, we'll have to talk to him about his growing alcoholism later_

_Your High Lady (and your new friend :D )_

Fortunately there was a pen within reach and she replied on the note.

_Good morning!_

_I'll be there soon, morning walks through your city are wonderful!_

_Your humble servant (and new friend)_

_Loraina_

Hurriedly dressing while trying to be as quite as possible, although she doubted he would awake anytime soon, she chose loose clothing as the day promised to be a warm one. The city looked wonderful in daylight although nowhere close to the beauty it held at night. The streets were full of laughter and smiles, play and work but Loraina was tense. As lovely as Velaris was, she hated cities and longed to return to the mountains of Illyria. It made her feel bad that she had been successful in escaping the camps and her fate as an Illyrian female, but couldn't fall in love like the Inner Circle all obviously did. 

When she was a couple streets from the townhouse she banished those thoughts from her mind and tried to make herself look happy. Treading lightly as she walked up the steps and knocked on the door. A female voice responded, "Come in we're just in the kitchen!"

Carefully shutting the door behind her, Loraina made her way into where she remembered the kitchen was. Feyre looked stunning, even with the look of 'just out of bed' and her mate was lounging half out of a chair while she giggled at him. They were quite the couple.

"Grab whatever you feel like, on the house." The High Lords voice was gruffer than it had been the night before and she wondered if he was also hungover. "Thanks," Loraina stressed out the word, throwing him a weird look to tell him, 'not a good look'. He just grunted in reply and ran a hand through his hair, the other one reaching for his glass on the table.

"Planning on operating any heavy machinery today? Because if you are then I'll be taking a trip to the Spring Court, that's far enough away right?" 

Feyre's eyes glinted with amusement and a small smile appeared on her lips as she looked at Loraina. Exaggeratedly, she mouthed, "Autumn Court vodka." The two grinned at each other and the High Lady went back to eating toast as the Illyrian found yoghurt and fruit from the hidden depths of the kitchen cupboards. 

She had just sat down to eat when Rhys let out a low groan and tried to sit up, rubbing his temples and let out a long sigh. "Never again. Hear that Feyre, never again shall I drink vodka."

"I'm sure you'll keep to that, just like you did with the straight gin from Dawn Court."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Oka-"

"SHHHHHHHH"

Loriana smirked at Feyre who rolled her eyes at her husband and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "How's our general doing?"

That earned another smile from the Illyrian, "I left him passed out in the House of Wind, I can't believe the state of his wings. Has he heard of this thing called warming up?"

"When do you think he'll wake up."

"Oh maybe some time next century."

"Wonderful." Rhys interjected, "That's really.... good? Right?"

The two females gave him blank looks and he tried again. "Bad?" more silence, "um... that's really cool?"

"I mean that'll do, who needs Cassian hanging around anyway. As long as he's here for the next war he can do whatever the fuck he wants." Mention of war sombered the mood in the room. "It's inevitable, as sad as that is, immortal beings war, always have always will."

The leaders of the Night Court nodded along with her but they then reached out for each others hands and squeezed each other softly. Their eyes glowed with more intensity than a second ago and Loraina knew they were using their mating bond to comfort each other for a moment.

"At mention of battle, I suppose now is as good a time as ever to tell you why we invited you to breakfast. Other than your wonderful company of course.|

"Of course," she agreed and continued to delicately eat the yoghurt as they spoke.

"Azriel really has become an incredibly agile and quick flyer in the past 3 months, and it's come to our attention that we should do everything in our power to improve our armies strength. One way we can do that is by taking care of their wings," Rhysand explained.

"That's where you come in," Feyre continued, "we need someone who knows what they're doing."

Loraina stared at them for a long moment, trying to understand what they were implying.

"We want you to start a new program in Illyria, to take care of all the Illyrians' wings. With our full support of course. You'll teach others how to massage out knots and teach how to take care of your wings," Rhys' voice was near pained and she wondered if his own voice was hurting his head. How wasted did he get?

"Will you become the head of our Wing Masseuse programme?"

She stared back at the two of them and her mouth turned slowly into a grin.

"Fuck yeah."


End file.
